villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Quartermaster (Camp Camp)
The Quartermaster is a recurring character in the web series Camp Camp by Rooster Teeth. He is a mysterious vaguely human entity that works as the Quartermaster for Camp Campbell. The Quartermaster has a hook in place of his right-hand, though it is unknown how he lost it. When Max asks about it, the Quartermaster simply mumbles "the Jews". He was voiced by Shannon McCormick, who also voiced Washington in Red vs Blue, The Undertaker in Nomad of Nowhere, and Professor Ozpin in RWBY. History Season 1 Mascot The Quartermaster is first seen in the episode dragging a bloody garbage bag. Max spots him and offers to go find a new mascot with him to avoid having to hang out with David. The two later head through a dark forest Max suggests just going back to the camp to relax. The Quartermaster then tells Max he needs to look "beyond the camp" and into "the true beauty of nature". Max replies by stating they look like they're the place where teenagers go to get stabbed. The Quartermaster then says "probably" and the two continue on. The Quartermaster eventually informs Max that they've arrived and pulls back a bush to reveal a hidden kingdom of animals. The Quartermaster then approaches the King of the Squirrels and lifts out his hand. However, when the Squirrel King steps onto it, the Quartermaster stabs and kills it, shocking Max, before declaring himself the animals' new king. He then fights off some of the animals when they try to attack him. The Quartermaster and Max later return to Camp Campbell, with the Quartermaster having apparently been made king of the animals. Journey To Spooky Island The Quartermaster shows up after overhearing David tell campfire stories, believing that someone is killing campers. However, Gwen informs him that they're just telling campfire stories. Disappointed that there aren't any dead campers, the Quartermaster gets ready to leave, but not before warning them not to go to Spooky Island. He also asks what happened to Space Kid. Max tells him that it was a "squirrel-splosion", causing him to remark that "the revolution has begun". The Quartermaster then goes with Gwen and David to give Space Kid a rabies shot, but not before warning Max, Neil and Nikki again not to go to Spooky Island. Max, Neil and Nikki later go to Spooky Island anyway. They eventually discover the Quartermaster taking a furry orgy, mentally scarring the three kids. The Quartermaster then takes the three back to camp, remarking that they ruined his night. Season 2 Quartermaster Appreciation Day After the Quartermaster is tied up by the campers, David decides to hold a "Quartermaster Appreciation Day" and reunites the Quartermaster with his "Quartersister". While Quartermaster and his sibling hate each other at first, the two eventually make up and begin making out, disturbing David, Gwen and the Camp Campbell campers. The two soon declare their intentions and go inside the Camp Campbell building, which later catches on fire due to Neil burning the Quartermaster's "used" barbie dolls. A mysterious supernatural flash then occurs, leveling the building and leaving only the Quartermaster. The Quartermaster then states "two down one to go" before he can claim his family's tontine before walking off. It's important to note that, earlier in the episode, as the campers are looking through the Quartermaster's storage room for things to give him, Space Kid discovers a mysterious black box. Opening it causes Space Kid to let out a mysterious satanic chant which, when reversed, states "the master must not be made whole again". Later, after the mysterious flash occurs and the Quartersister disappears, the Quartermaster's hook can be seen having shifted from his right hand to his left. These clues seen to point to the Quartermaster (along with his siblings) being a fragment of a supernatural being. Gallery Quartermaster-Episode2.jpg|The Quartermaster as king of the animals. Navigation Category:Camp Camp Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:Enigmatic Category:Perverts Category:Greedy Category:Paranormal Category:Satanism Category:Murderer Category:Usurper Category:Siblings Category:Fragmental Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mastermind Category:Elderly Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Traitor